Questionnaires were given to populations of experienced cigarette and/or smokeless tobacco users (785 responses), and to a population which included persons who had never used tobacco (496 responses). The purpose of the questionnaires was to determine changes in the amount of tobacco products consumed as a function of time and to assess the level of nicotine dependence, as measured by the Fagerstrom Tolerance FQuestionnaire (FTQ). Findings that have emerged from initial analysis of the first population include the following: (1) Smokeless Tobacco use begins about one year earlier than cigarette use (15.5 vs 16.3); (2) Males begin smoking about one year earlier than females; (3) Tobacco consumption increased over time (i.e., dose graduation); (4) The dose escalation was negatively accelerated with no difference between sexes; (5) Age of starting smoking is negatively correlated with the age of quitting and also with predicted FTQ scores after the same number of years of smoking; (6) Four of 8 questions on FTQ scale are correlated with total FTQ score. Analyses in progress are: (1) Analysis of brands smoked; (2) Prediction of dependence based on the amount of tobacco product consumbed at some early point in history; and, (3) Analysis of the data from the 496 response population. These data need only to undergo final analyses before publication.